Livin' The Fairytale
Images-1.jpeg|Livin' The Fairytale Chapter 2 Notes: (See the end of the chapter for notes.) Chapter Text Rush was trying hard not to seem like he was that impressed -- he didn't want Dave to think he hadn't spent any time in fancy hotels, really -- but this place was fancier than any hotel Rush'd ever seen, and the staff had called Dave milord, and there'd been no hotel sign out front that Rush could see. Did Dave own the building or something?He stared down at the city. And hell, this view. Dave had acted like he'd barely noticed it, but how could you get used to that, seeing the whole of the lower terraces laid out before you like a map?Rush glanced back inside, his gaze drifting along the line of tall windows, and it took a moment for him to spot Dave sitting at a desk inside. It looked like he was dealing with those messages he'd gotten downstairs. Whatever else Dave might be, he wasn't apparently in any hurry to take advantage of the man he was paying good money for. Rush looked down at himself, and unbuttoned his shirt again before heading back into the warmth."So," he said, as smoothly as he could, pulling the door closed behind him. "Now you have me here, what would you like me to do?"Dave stared at him, and dropped the letter back on the desk before leaning back in his chair. "I have absolutely no idea. I didn't really plan this.""You always plan things?""Usually. Always.""Yeah? I… yeah, I'm not so much with the plans. I make 'em, and then they never really work out.""Ah." Dave looked thoughtful. "Well. Would it be alright if we just… talked, for now?""Talk? If you like. But… clock's ticking, you know.""Yes. About that--"A buzzing sound came from the elevator door, making Rush jump in surprise. The door creaked open, and another guy in uniform emerged, carrying a tray with a bottle, some glasses and a large covered silver dish."Thank you," said Dave, standing up. "Over here is fine, thank you.""Milord."The uniformed man bowed politely, set his tray down as directed, and then, after a second, turned and bowed to Rush too, who nodded uncertainly back. Man, this lifestyle of Dave's was weird. Did everyone always bow and scrape to him like this?Dave sat down again as the man departed in the elevator, and waved a hand towards the tray. "Help yourself, I just need to finish this quickly."Fair enough. Rush sat down on the sofa next to the small table that the tray was on, and peered at the bottle. Royotian wine was expensive, but that was about all Rush knew of it; it wasn't really within his price range, and he wasn't a big drinker at the best of times anyway. He lifted the cover on the bowl instead. Plump, juicy looking apples fought for space with the ripest-looking gillfruit Rush had seen in a long time, with no bruising or damage visible on either. He picked up an apple and sniffed it, cautiously -- oh, man, it smelled like actual heaven. Damn. If he'd known Dave was going to feed him like this, he'd might have followed him up here for nothing.He bit into the apple, and nearly groaned at the taste, raising a hand to make sure he didn't drip any of the juice on himself."Good?"Rush looked up, to see Dave smiling down at him, looking oddly pleased with himself. "Really good. You gotta try these, seriously.""Perhaps later." Dave sat down opposite him, on the floor, and picked up the wine bottle. "I will, however, have a glass of this. Would you like some?"Rush shrugged. "If you insist."Dave poured a half-glass out for himself and a small amount into the other glass, seeming unconcerned when Rush took one sniff and then set it down untouched."Dave?""Yes?""This seduction thing's really cute, but, uh. You don't need to. I'm a sure thing, I promise."Dave smiled into his glass. "That's good to know. Would you like me to pay you now?"Oh, thank god, Dave wasn't one of those guys who got awkward about actually forking over the money in advance. "Yeah, please? Always best to get it out of the way."Dave set his glass down, and pulled out his pouch again. "Here," he said, weighing it in one hand. "I still owe you four hundred for your escort earlier, and another hundred for an hour of your company, I believe.""Yep." Rush extended his hand, smiling.Dave reached out, and took Rush's hand, and turned it palm up. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." He laid the coins in Rush's palm gently, and when Rush would have closed his hand around the coins, held it where it was. "Six. Seven.""Uh." Rush coughed. "So I'm really good, but you don't know that yet. You're supposed to wait until we're done to tip me, haha.""Eight. Nine. Ten." Dave closed Rush's hand around the coins, gently, ignoring his joke. "Would that be sufficient for you to stay here tonight?""Stay?" Rush felt the weight of the coins in his hand, and swallowed, trying to keep calm. Six hundred gil; was Dave expecting him to perform that impressively? How many repeat performances would be required?"That way you'll stop watching the clock," Dave said, his tone light, picking up the glass again. "I dislike feeling scheduled, and I don't really want to spend the night alone."Maybe Dave was being truthful, and he really didn't like just getting straight to the action. Maybe he was just taking pity on Rush for some reason, or this was a way of apologising for having ignored him in favour of work at first… or maybe, Rush suddenly thought, it was like the thing Khrynia had mentioned a couple of guys asking for, where they just paid her to act like a devoted girlfriend for an hour or two. To cuddle up, and maybe rub their shoulders or their feet, to listen to their complaints about work and rest their head on her lap. Maybe that's the sort of thing Dave was asking for here; a boyfriend for the night, one he didn't have to court or deal with afterwards. It kind of made sense. He seemed like a busy guy, but that could be lonely. Rush squared his shoulders."For six hundred? I'm here until morning. Except, ah, for one thing." Rush wrinkled his nose, a little embarrassed to have to add the caveat. "No kissing. On the mouth, I mean, I'll kiss anywhere else you want."Dave didn't object, quite, he just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, as if expecting an explanation."I know that sounds daft, but I gotta have some piece of me that's not for sale, you know?""Very well." Dave stood up, with the glass in hand. "I understand.""Awesome. Otherwise, I'm all yours."Dave smiled, and took a sip from his glass. "Please, make yourself at home; there are books and visistones in the library, and if you would like more food then I'm sure the staff will oblige.""...where are you going?""Back, alas, to work." Dave pulled an apologetic face. "Sorry. It's important. But I'll… I'll finish as soon as I can."Rush watched, kinda blindsided, as Dave sat back down at his desk. This was… the most ridiculous evening he'd ever had, paid a small fortune to walk a handsome guy home, and now being paid to just sit around and do nothing. Hell, the way Dave was acting, maybe he wasn't planning on touching Rush at all.Rush tucked the coins into one of his boot pockets, thoughtfully, and then stretched. If he was being paid to sit in idle luxury, he might as well go look at these books Dave had mentioned.--David was vaguely conscious of the sound of visistones playing in the library; he dragged his attention away from the agreements for long enough to register that Rush was watching some sort of tactical training exercise. Strange choice. He frowned down at the document; something definitely seemed amiss, and he flicked back a couple of pages… aha, he'd thought so, the boundaries described were different in one place to their description elsewhere, and he scribbled a quick query in the margin. He didn't think it was a malicious mistake; everything else in the agreement seemed quite straightforward.That merely left a few messages to look through.Rush, in the library, let out a peal of laughter, and David's curiosity was piqued. He picked up the last small stack of messages, and padded through to peer into the library. Rush was sprawled on the floor, a cushion under his head, watching what David now recognised as an old visistone on what tactical decisions not to make. He looked content and comfortable, and David felt a sudden surge of delight; it was nice to have someone else around.A few messages, and he could review them as well in here as at his desk.Rush sat up as he actually entered the room, and David made a 'please, don't get up' gesture with his free hand, holding up the sheaf of paper apologetically."You always work this hard?" asked Rush, looking sympathetic."This week more than usual," admitted David, taking a seat on one of the armchairs near Rush. "I apologise if you feel neglected; I hadn't quite realised how much I had to do tonight."Rush shrugged. "As long as you don't feel ripped off."David smiled. Rush really was too honest for his profession. "It's fine. I like having a guest, actually. Makes it feel less echoing in here.""About that… where is this? The building, I mean? It's not a hotel.""It's an embassy.""So that makes you… an ambassador. The ambassador for somewhere, I guess?""In a… manner of speaking, yes." David thought, quickly; it wasn't that Rush seemed untrustworthy, but David couldn't see much advantage in telling Rush his precise rank if he didn't have to. "I'm in Elysion to deal with some political issues; this isn't my permanent residence.""Ah." Rush fidgeted a little. "Well. It's a nice place, all the same.""I'm glad you like it." David gestured at the visistone. "Please, keep watching. I should be done soon."The messages didn't actually take long to work through; even the tortured subclauses of his head of finance couldn't last forever. Rush was absorbed in the comedic training exercise again when David set the papers aside, and he permitted himself another moment to admire Rush's shape; the long, lean muscles of his thighs, the curve of his bicep, the fullness of his lips. David smiled, suddenly willing to ignore his tiredness; here was a beautiful and rather charming man, one with no political motivations or personal expectations beyond this night. And if David merely asked, this man would gladly fall into bed with him. He held onto the moment, letting the anticipation wash over him and stir him.Rush seemed to sense David's inspection after a while, and glanced over at him thoughtfully.David held his gaze, wondering if he should speak. What did one say to someone who was literally at one's command, like this?Rush turned off the visistone, and sat up, turning to face David. He looked down at himself for a moment, and then began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. David felt an appreciative smile spread across his face. Rush was, it seemed, good at picking up on unstated requests.Rush set his shirt to one side, and then knelt, unbuttoning the top button on his sinfully tight pants, and then paused."Well?" asked David, quietly. He didn't quite know what to do with himself; his hands resting awkwardly on the arms of the chair. He itched to try and mess up Rush's hair a little, but it looked like it was lacquered in place and perhaps Rush might object.Rush closed the space between them, still on his knees, and then stopped, only an inch away, and frowned down at David's groin for a moment before reaching to unbuckle David's belt, and then his frown lifted as he seemed to work out how the fastenings for David's trousers worked. He lifted one hand and pushed David in the chest, just forcefully enough for David to understand the request: lean back.Rush hadn't been idly bragging, it turned out; he was very good.--Rush woke up, abruptly. This wasn't his narrow little bed, shit, he'd sworn he wasn't going to fall asleep on the job ever again, not after the last time. And he… he blinked, realising how fancy a ceiling he was looking up at, and then turned his head to see Elysion bright and vivid against the night sky, far closer than he'd ever seen from any bedroom before.Oh.He relaxed a little, as memory came flooding back. He'd had a good time getting Dave off; it was totally satisfying to watch someone that gorgeous come undone at his touch. And then Dave had led him in here, after Rush had sucked him off in the library, and had insisted on giving as good as he'd gotten.Guys had done that before, sometimes. But usually they made it seem like some huge favour they were doing him, not something they'd suggested or might want to do. And then Rush had to lay on the gratitude with a trowel, even when the guy didn't manage to get Rush off.But Dave had been pretty spectacular. Rush had learned to be good at all the things that made guys want to hire him again, swallowing and smiling and praising the guy he was going down on. Dave, on the other hand, well, he wasn't being paid to be as good as he was, or as enthusiastic. He'd been clear that getting Rush off was really good for him, was something he really wanted to do and liked doing. Rush hadn't had to fake his enjoyment even a little bit.The guy was ruining him for every other customer, honestly.But where was he?Rush found some kind of dressing gown laid out on the dresser, and shrugged it on.He found Dave seated at his desk again, wearing a thin pair of cotton trousers and not much else, frowning over a pile of papers."Hey," he said, confused. It was the middle of the night, and hadn't Dave said he was done with work already?Dave looked up, a startled expression on his face. "Oh.""Couldn't sleep?""...alas, no." Dave frowned down at the papers again. "It's a critical time, and I need to make sure I'm prepared, so I'm just looking over the paperwork from yesterday again."Rush pursed his lips. This guy was a workaholic. He needed to learn how to stop working for a while. And hell, Rush kind of figured he was entitled to feel a bit insulted. There he'd been, all naked in Dave's bed, and Dave had decided he'd rather get up and go look at documents that he'd admitted he'd already looked over. "Well, I'm awake too now. How about you let me earn the money you're paying me, hm?"Dave paused, halfway through turning a page. "Ah--""C'mon, professional pride at stake here."Dave blinked up at him owlishly for a moment, and then smiled, as if it had taken him a moment to catch on that Rush was joking. "Well, if you put it like that…"Dave stood up, and Rush towed him towards the bedroom determinedly. "I do. You need to take proper advantage of the services I'm offering, Mr Ambassador."Dave laughed, and Rush nearly stopped in his tracks, startled. Dave had a really lovely laugh, slightly rough as if he didn't often laugh properly. "Very well, then. What service would you recommend?"Rush pushed Dave down, gently, so he sat on the end of the bed, and then he reached down. His boots were stuffed under the end of the bed, handily enough, and he fumbled in the pockets sewn into the left one for a moment before finding the two items he was looking for. "Anything you might want," he said, grinning, and he set the items down next to Dave. "Sex is usually very popular, I find.""Of course." Dave glanced down at the condom and the little bottle of oil, before smiling gently at Rush. "That sounds like an excellent notion."Rush unbelted the gown and let it slide to the floor, and then he climbed onto the bed and stretched out, face down, next to Dave. He grinned over his shoulder at Dave, who was watching him with a faintly quizzical expression on his face. "I'm all yours."After a moment's hesitation, Dave crawled up the bed next to him, condom and oil in hand, and then just sat there, his gaze drifting up and down Rush's spine.Rush kept the smile wide and inviting; if Dave wanted to take his time and admire the goods first, no harm in that."It's a fine view," said Dave, after a moment. "But would you mind turning over?"Oh. Dave was that type, huh; liked seeing the face of the guy he was doing. That was… kinda sweet, though it'd mean that Rush'd have a harder time faking enjoyment if it was necessary. But for the money Dave was paying, hell, Rush'd manage. He rolled over, smiling happily as if pleased by the suggestion, and hoped it would make up for the half-mast he was currently flying at.He liked being penetrated, that was the dumb thing -- if he hadn't, he'd never have taken on guy customers, since it was what most of them wanted from him. It was just… some guys got a bit rough, and it had made it harder to always be entirely up for the idea. He'd firm up properly once they got into it, assuming Dave wasn't one of those guys."Better," said Dave, and then he dropped the condom on Rush's stomach. "You'll need this, though, not I.""Huh?" Rush struggled up a little, so he was resting on his elbows. "Wait. You want me to--"Dave was inspecting the bottle of oil, holding it up to the light as if checking the label. "Is that alright?""Well--" Rush caught himself before he actually argued; the customer was always right, and hell, this customer was fricking gorgeous and wanted to hand Rush the reins. Like some kind of damned fantasy. "You're the boss.""So you keep saying." Apparently satisfied with the oil, Dave handed Rush the bottle. "Oblige me?"Oh yeah. This guy was absolutely ruining him for every future customer. But at least Rush was going to have some awesome memories as a result. Notes: I'm trying hard to adhere to the plot of Pretty Woman in spirit at least, but I *am* going to move things around and add stuff as I deem necessary.Summary: Rush has to earn a living somehow. And if the gorgeous, wealthy Marquis of Athlum wants to hire his services exclusively for a whole week, well, suddenly earning a living just became a hell of a lot more comfortable and enjoyable.--Yes, that's right, I'm writing a Pretty Woman AU, because well, why not. Notes: This is all yukiscorpio's fault. Chapter 1 Chapter Text David strode out of the Congress building, rather pleased with the evening's work. Another few meetings like that, and he'd have a fine array of supporters when he made his bid for Athlum's independence. He stood near the balcony that looked down over Assembly Plaza, and heaved in a few deep breaths.Independence.That was all his world had narrowed to, of late. Freedom from Celepalais, the ability to steer his country's future in the direction more advantageous to his people, not to their neighbours. His single-mindedness seemed to amuse older rulers like Hermeien and Ghor, but as long as he didn't neglect his other duties as Marquis, David couldn't see that he had much to apologise for.A long shadow fell upon the railing to his left, and David smiled faintly."Torgal.""Lord David." Torgal sounded disapproving, but then, he often did. "The mining representatives have retired to the Assembly's library for refreshments. It might be beneficial for you to stay and mingle further. They may have more--""I think I've obtained all the information from them I need for the agreements," David said, smoothly. The miners had been reasonable enough men -- so reasonable, in fact, that David was liable to start feeling guilt over the rather advantageous deal they'd wrung out of them. Best to distance himself, before that happened. "Do you actually need my presence?""Are you planning on returning to the Embassy already?""I think so. I still have those agreements with the smallholders around Fornstrand to review. Perhaps if I start early, I might still be able to have a full night's sleep.""Very well. Then if you'll allow me to accompany--""No need." David rolled his shoulders, feeling the stiffness in them. "This is the safest city in the Empire, and I'm more than capable of keeping my hand on my purse until I get back to the Embassy. Stay. See if those miners have more ideas to share about productivity."Torgal's shadow shifted in a way that indicated discomfort at the idea, but all he said was, "Very well, Lord David."--Rush stared at himself in the mirror, and then rolled his sleeves up another turn, higher up his arms, and inspected the result critically. It really made him look like he was trying too hard, he thought, wrinkling his nose, especially combined with the tight pants and the slicked-back hair and the cheap jewellery.But then, he was supposed to look sort of obvious. This sort of outfit was practically a uniform. If he didn't dress like this, he wouldn't get any customers, because people wouldn't know what he was selling. He heaved in a sigh, and tried his business smile on again. Not wide enough to look innocent, but genuine-looking enough to flatter people. Yeah. That'd work.Khrynia'd already gone out, leaving a note in the rent tin saying she'd had to borrow from it again. Rush scowled in irritation, though in fairness he'd been about to do the same thing just so he could afford something to eat. Ah well. He'd eaten earlier, after his shift at the cafe, and that would hold him until tomorrow if it had to.Khrynia had this stupid fixation about getting into business for herself. It probably wasn't even stupid, it was just that she didn't seem to have a very good plan for how to do it. She bought things impulsively -- weapons, medicine, armour -- and then she'd try to find buyers who'd want the very precise item she'd bought. She figured it was a good way to make a name for herself as an investor and trader. And sometimes, sure, it worked and she made a little profit, but the thing was that it wasn't dependable.Very little was, in the slums.Rush tucked his ankle daggers into the tops of his boots, where the hilts would be just visible enough to put any troublemakers off, and inspected himself again. Good enough.He let himself out of the building, treading as lightly as possible to get past the landlord's room on the lower floor; the qsiti was a good sort but Rush had to admit that he and Khrynia had been pushing their luck a little. This week's money wasn't due until tomorrow, technically. If Rush could just find a couple of customers tonight, it would be fine. If he could just get the money back off Khrynia, one customer would be enough.Out on the street, he glanced up at the huge spiral of Elysion, towering over them and gleaming white against the dark sky, and sent a quick prayer for custom towards it. The temples were always a bit vague on whether the Remnant heard them, and Rush couldn't say he really believed it made any difference, but it couldn't hurt and really… he needed all the luck he could get.He wandered down to the main street that led from the city gates up towards Hendler; the guards there turned a blind eye to transactions like the ones he was after. Not that it was illegal, but the stiffnecks up by Tula Street tended to glare at anyone who looked like they didn't intend to spend a fortune in the shops there. That sort of place set everyone on edge. Why make things more uncomfortable than they had to be? Rush looked around for a decent spot, settling after a moment for leaning against one of the lamp-posts outside a busy bar.Hiraan Street was wide enough to accommodate a flow of carts and carriages in both directions. The raised paving along the sides, however, was where Rush would find his customers, as long as he looked approachable enough. People didn't tend to stroll around here unless they wanted the sort of services he and Khrynia could offer. He ran his hand over his hair, making sure it was slicked back into place, and puffed out his chest a little, and smiled encouragingly at likely prospects as they walked past."Hey," came a familiar voice from behind him, before Khrynia's arm snuck around his waist from behind. "How's it hanging, handsome?""Leave off, you'll make people think I'm busy," Rush said, rolling his eyes and turning to face his roommate. "And what did you blow all our rent on this time, hmm?"Khrynia dimpled up at him from beneath that ridiculous hat of hers. "This. I just saw it, and, O-M-G, I had to have it."She held up a little orb, the sort people used for learning combat spells; this one glowed a soft yellow, and Rush pursed his lips appreciatively. If that'd only cost her their savings for this week, it was a hell of a good deal. "How much did it set you back?""More than I had." Khrynia held up a hand, before Rush could object. "It's totally worth five times what I paid. I just… owe Jori an extra few hundred, that's all."Jori. Great. Jori had a habit of charging interest on loans, and he wasn't all that gentle about how he made people pay him back, either. "Well, that's just great. Found a buyer for it yet?""Nope." Khrynia tucked it away into her purse, and shrugged. "Like, why would I be out here like this if I had? Get real."That was a good point. "Then we'll both need to earn tonight, you hear? Meet me in a couple of hours back at home, and we'll--"Khrynia elbowed him, sharply, and inclined her head to their left, raising her eyebrows appreciatively. Rush risked a glance.Whoa. The guy… well, he didn't look like the sort of customer you got around here, usually. They tended to be older, and not nearly so handsome. And this guy was dressed expensively, too. A guy like that didn't usually need to hire company. Maybe he was just passing through? But he wasn't walking purposefully enough for that -- he was looking for something around here, for sure. Huh. Rush glanced over at Khrynia, who was practically purring in delight at the sight.Rush readied his best smile.And the guy breezed past them both, head held high, as if he didn't even notice they existed. Damn.Beside him, Khrynia sort of deflated."Too good to be true," Rush sighed, and he dragged his gaze off the guy's back reluctantly. "Never mind."Khrynia shrugged, and pushed herself up away from the lamp-post. "Yeah. It's deadsville around here tonight, you know? I'm gonna cruise down to the gates, and--"A startled yell down the street turned both their heads, and a scrawny street urchin came barrelling up the paving towards them. Without thinking, Rush stuck out his leg to trip the kid; nobody ran like that unless they were up to no good.The kid sprawled to the ground, dropping the belt-purse he'd been clutching and a short dagger. Rush planted his foot on the kid's back, quickly, so he couldn't get away. Khrynia grabbed the purse, and kicked the blade away sideways, so it rolled off the edge and down the metre or so into the road. Smart thinking. Thieving was bad enough, but if the kid got panicked he might get slashy with his knife and that wouldn't end well for anyone.They both looked down the street where the kid had come from. Their non-customer from before was jogging towards them, scowling fiercely."We got him," Khrynia called, her voice dripping with sweetness."My thanks," said the man, with a sort of half-bow of his head. "If I might have my purse back… thank you." He took his purse back, and frowned down at it; the belt had been severed neatly in half, now Rush looked. Man, that was unlucky; most bag-snatchers just grabbed, they didn't cut your belt off you. But then, the guy did look wealthy, and around here, that was like a red flag to a bull.Rush felt the kid squirm under his boot. "Uh, you want me to help you haul him to the guards?"The man glanced down, and then shook his head. "Tempting, but it would be very awkward to explain my presence here.""Huh?""Let him go," the man said, and this time he smiled, like Rush had said something cute. Oh. This guy was really something when he smiled. Rush lifted his foot, letting the kid wriggle free; he was up on his feet and halfway down the street before Rush could even blink."What is a guy like you doing around here, anyways?" asked Khrynia, and Rush could tell without even looking that she'd be leaning forward, as invitingly as she could."I'm… lost, actually," the guy said, looking embarrassed. He opened his purse -- and, Rush noticed, it wasn't actually all that full -- and pulled out some of the coins inside. "But here, I owe you both a reward for your kind assistance. If you can point me towards Hendler, I'll double it."Rush tried not to gape; there was close on two hundred gil in the man's hand already. "You want me to walk you there? For… four hundred, I'll escort you all the way to The Heavenly Terrace."The man's smile broadened. "You're hired.""Awesome." Rush glanced over at Khrynia, who was nearly pouting, and flashed a smile at the guy. "Just a second?"He pulled Khrynia just far enough away that the guy wouldn't hear the conversation too easily."You take the money for now, okay?""Sure. Man, how come you score the pretty guy, huh?""He's not hiring me for that." Rush glanced over his shoulder. "More's the pity. But six hundred gil? That's next week's rent right there, I can't turn that down."Khrynia narrowed her eyes at him, and then dimpled. "Flirt enough on the way and he might hire you for that too. Remember not to let him haggle, okay?""Sure."Rush looked over at the guy again. Tall, slim, handsome, and with money too. But… not a customer, not yet. Rush squared his shoulders. Hendler was a good twenty minute's stroll away, and Rush wasn't so bad at sweet-talking that he couldn't at least try. After all, he'd always need more money. Might as well get it from someone cute if he could.--David, to his surprise, was rather enjoying himself.Getting lost in a city with such a prominent landmark was rather humiliating, of course -- in his defense, it was very hard to tell which side of Elysion you were facing at any time -- and having his belt sliced through by an opportunistic thief wasn't his idea of a good evening either. But the young man whose reflexes had caught the thief had turned out to be quite charming.David wasn't an innocent, by any means. Nor was he so sheltered that he hadn't known what the young men and women of Hiraan Street had been offering with their lingering looks and tightly-cut clothing. And there was nothing wrong with that. It wasn't his usual habit to hire streetwalkers, that was all. If David wanted paid company, arrangements were usually made on his behalf; discreet, talented bedpartners who catered for men and women of high status.But Rush -- it had taken some insistence to get a name from him, and he'd insisted on David's in return -- was quite charming, in his own way."So, where are you staying?"Perhaps it would be indiscreet to say the embassy. "On Hendler, north side.""Hey, I know that area; near the mercenary guild, right?"David smiled; the Union of the Golden Chalice was only a few buildings away from Athlum's Embassy. "That's correct.""I didn't know there were inns around there, gosh. Must be fancy. It's all trade and commerce stuff around there. That what you do?"Rush was making smart guesses, if misguided, smarter than David might have expected from his appearance and demeanour. There was a good brain inside that head.It was the clothing, David thought. The outfit was… tawdry, but David supposed that only certain types of clothing were considered appropriate for streetwalking. The shirt did at least highlight the shape of Rush's arms and torso, taut and toned like a fighter's. David had really only dared drop his gaze for a second, because those pants made an obscene display of Rush's pelvis. And the hairstyle was rather aging, too harsh for Rush's soft features. David felt a distinct urge to ruffle that hair up, and it was unsettling to realise that if he just offered Rush a little money then he'd let David do exactly that."Sometimes, yes. Trade, at least.""Heh." Rush tucked his hands into his back pockets, an artless move that made David struggle to keep his eyes above Rush's waist. "Well, I'm in 'trade' too, I guess.""...yes, I'd noticed," David admitted, and smiled, to soften the comment, although Rush didn't seem offended. "Is it… dangerous, out on the streets like that?"Rush shrugged, his hands still in his pockets. "A bit? I mean, I can fight, it's not too bad for me. Worse for girls, I reckon, but Khrynia's got me to look out for her at least.""Are you two…?""No, god no. I'm, uh. I mean, if a girl pays for it, whatever, I'm obliging, but I don't really--""I see." David smiled again, deliberately; often men seemed reluctant to admit a preference for other men, and perhaps Rush was dissembling for David's benefit, but if so, it was well-feigned. "What about other risks?""Oh, I'm careful, I got a healer owes me favours, checks me out every month or so, and I use protection and all. I'm probably safer than most hookup options, honestly? Part of the job, I figure.""Very responsible." David meant it, too. "How much do you make?"Rush had altogether too honest a face for his profession, David thought, as Rush said, "Oh, about a hundred an hour." David wondered how much of an inflation that was. It didn't seem that unreasonable to him, though clearly Rush thought it was."That much?""I'm good," Rush said, almost defensively. "I'm worth twice that."David nodded. "So, by walking me here, you're losing out on that much?""No, you're paying me, remember?" Rush said, his brows drawn into a frown for a moment before he chuckled. "Unless you wanna pay me for my lost earnings on top of that?""Perhaps I should.""Ha, nah, it's fine, this is easier than a lot of jobs," Rush said, looking uncomfortable. "Hendler's the next corner, actually. You should be fine from here."David stopped, confused. "I thought you were going to escort me all the way to my door?""Yeah, but--" Rush gestured down at himself. "C'mon, I figure you don't wanna be seen with someone like me, not somewhere like this.""Ah." Rush was, perhaps, correct; the staff at the embassy would certainly notice if David brought a streetwalker to their door. Though David didn't really mind if they did; he had nothing much to hide on that front, no wife or betrothed to remain faithful for. It was only his choice of bedpartner that would raise comment, and those people who would find it offensive needed a little shaking up."So, uh. I feel kind of bad for asking, but, uh, about that payment?"David's hand went to his purse, now tucked into his shirt. "Four hundred, right?""Right.""...and how much extra for you to spend some time with me, in my rooms?"Rush's face went through a strange twist of something -- surprise, perhaps -- before he masked it under a confident smirk. "Ah, now, a hundred an hour, like I said. You might have to sneak me in and out, though.""I think maybe we'll just have to be brazen." David said. "You can wear my jacket over your clothes, if that makes you feel more comfortable."Rush eyed David's rather eye-catching jacket with obvious reluctance, and shook his head. "It's okay." He began to unroll his sleeves, so they covered more of those muscles, and then buttoned up his shirt a little. It didn't really diminish the tawdry look, but it did soften it a little. "Will I do?""I think you'll do just fine."The evening shift of embassy staff did, in fact, all turn their heads to watch as David led Rush across the entrance hall and up the grand staircase. David ignored them, distracted by how obviously awed Rush was at the decor."Shit, Dave, this is one hell of a place--"David smiled, and pulled him along. "Come on, don't dawdle. You there--" he smiled politely at the chief of night staff, who was at least professional enough to have swallowed his surprise down."--Robert, milord--""Milord," David heard Rush echo quietly behind him, clearly surprised by the title."Mister Robert, any messages for me?""Several, milord." Robert handed over a small stack of messages, and then peered at Rush over David's shoulder with undisguised curiosity. "Anything else you need from us, sir?""Please send up some Royotian wine, if we have any in stores? And--" David glanced back at Rush, who was still looking around him in mild amazement. He wondered how well Rush ate, generally, and how insulted he'd be if David made too much of a deal of providing him a meal. "And perhaps some fruit? Whatever we have.""Certainly, sir."David nodded an acknowledgement and took hold of Rush's arm. "Come, then."There was an old-fashioned elevator that led directly up to David's quarters on the top floor; the attendant saluted as they entered and entirely failed to keep his eyes from drifting appreciatively down to Rush's legs."Good evening, milord," he said, still admiring Rush's thighs."Yes. My apartment, please.""Of course." The attendant's eyes snapped back up, and he smirked, clearly not bothered by being caught gawping. David smiled back, oddly amused; if nothing else, his whims were having quite the effect on his staff.Rush seemed oblivious to the attention, too distracted by the gilt and velvet that decorated the interior of the elevator. The attendant folded open the doors when they arrived, and bowed politely. David gestured politely ahead of himself, to Rush."After you."Rush gave him a wide-eyed, almost nervous look, and then stepped out into the apartment and… stopped, almost immediately. David, behind him, had to push, and Rush stumbled forward another step before steadying himself.Behind them, the elevator door squeaked as the attendant discreetly closed it."Dave, this place… is, well, totally mint."David spared Rush a smile, before heading over to his desk. The small stack of messages in his hand were, alas, not the only things he had to attend to; there was a small pile of letters that must have been delivered to his rooms while he was out. Combined with the trade agreements he'd wanted to review… damn. Perhaps choosing to hire a bedpartner had been a foolish notion; he didn't really have the time to waste on something as frivolous as pleasure right now.He glanced over at Rush, who was standing at the doors that led outside, his eyes round with delight."Can… do you mind if I go out onto the balcony, to look? Just for a second?" Rush asked, wonder evident in his voice."Not at all."Rush opened the glazed door carefully, as if scared he might break it, and then stepped out onto the balcony as if astonished that one might be able to see the city from above like this, lit up by lanterns so that the sea of stars above Elysion seemed mirrored in the streets below. David realised, suddenly, that perhaps Rush rarely saw the city like this; the upper districts were the haunts of nobles, not those who lived in the slums, and the district gates often closed at night.He stared at his piles of paperwork, more reluctant than he could ever remember to pursue work that would lead to a better chance at independence. This was all in aid of his country's future. That was important.But... perhaps he didn't have to chase Rush away entirely, not yet David flipped through his morning messages. He'd felt as sated and relaxed as one could possibly hope for when he'd returned to his work, but the news he was receiving was undoing all the fine work Rush had done. His sources were reporting some worrying meetings that had apparently taken place the previous night between Qubine and other members of the Congress. It was appearing likely that the Duke of Celapaleis was becoming aware of David's machinations.Duke Qubine has invited you to dine with him tonight, and I am certain he wishes to discuss Athlum's future with you, read the note from Pagus. It would be very impolite to decline. I would suggest not taking any of the cabinet or your advisors, however. That will allow you to reinforce that this dinner is not a formal negotiation opportunity, should he attempt to steer conversation in that direction.Hm. He scribbled a quick response -- Set up the dinner, I'll attend alone -- and rang the bell for a messenger. The elevator buzzed its arrival with admirable swiftness, and the pleasant young man who was attending the lift assured him he would have the message passed along immediately.A rustle behind him as he returned to review the messages make him look up. Rush was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, in his borrowed nightrobe, looking rather uncertain. His hair was a little mussed from sleep and some of it had fallen forward into his face; it made him look quite young. David spared a moment to wonder how old Rush actually was, and to hope the answer wouldn't make him feel guilty."Good morning.""You look busy. I'll just... get out of your way," Rush said."Oh, no need. Are you hungry? There's food," said David, gesturing at the heavily laden table. "I think the staff are expecting me to feed an army in here, so please, do eat something."Rush blinked, owlishly, and took a seat. "Thanks."David picked up his messages again. "Sleep well?""Too well, probably," said Rush. He took one of the breads, and drew his feet up to his chest on the chair, his body language very defensive. David wasn't really sure what the protocol was in this situation, but clearly he wasn't behaving the way Rush expected him to.But he'd slept with the man, achieved what he dearly hoped was mutual satisfaction in the act, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't treat even a hired bedpartner with basic courtesy and respect the morning afterwards."What about you? Did you sleep?" Rush asked, politely."A little," David said, smiling apologetically. "On the couch, earlier. I wanted to double-check the reports again.""Of course you did."Rush wrapped an arm around his legs, and stared out of the window thoughtfully as he chewed."So. You don't sleep, and you don't really eat," said Rush, after a while, helping himself to one of the small pastries.David glanced up from his reports, surprised, and Rush gestured at the table of mostly-untouched food."Ah.""If you hadn't hired me, I'd worry you never had fun at all," Rush said, a grin suddenly lighting his features."I have my moments," said David, surprised by his own relief at seeing Rush's good humour restored, whatever the reasons. "And I take satisfaction in doing a good job.""Just as well, considering," said Rush, his expression wry. "But, no, I get it. It's good. I wish I had a job I loved so much I couldn't keep away from it for more than an hour or two."David bit his tongue on the obvious question that sprang to mind. He turned the question around, gently, until it seemed less offensive. "What job would you like, then?""Ah, I dunno. I'm saving up to get a guild membership and some weapons training; I'm decent with my daggers, but nobody'd hire me with just those." Rush clearly saw the look of confusion on David's face, and clarified. "Mercenary guild.""That's your dream?""Not really a dream as such," said Rush, slowly. "But it'll let me travel, and meet people, and if I pick my jobs right I'll be helping people. That's gotta be good, right?""Those are admirable things to want, yes." David heard the elevator buzz. "My apologies, I need to--"Rush waved a hand, lightly. "It's fine, like I said, I'll get out of your hair. Is it okay if I clean up before I go?""Certainly."The messenger had several letters for him; David flicked through them until he found the reply he wanted.My Lord, do take some sort of escort, preferably armed, lest Torgal accuse me of sending you unwisely into danger. Perhaps a soldier can be drafted for the duty, or one of the embassy guards. I will inform Duke Qubine of your attendance.An escort. Non-political. David glanced towards the bathroom, thoughtful.The door was ajar, and Rush was humming in the shower. The opaque wall of the shower only came to shoulder height; Rush's eyes were closed against the spray of the water, his hair soaped and plastered down against his skull, and he looked like he was enjoying the shower more than David would have thought feasible for a simple device of running water.David tapped lightly on the wall next to the shower, after some internal debate. Rush whirled, startled, and David smiled reassuringly at him."Geez," said Rush, but he was smiling in return. "Can't a guy wash in peace?""I have a… business opportunity for you."Rush ducked his head under the tap again for a second, and then turned off the spray. "Business?""I'm going to be in Elysion until Monday. I'd like to hire you for that duration."Rush's eyes went very wide. "The whole week?""Yes. I want to hire you as an employee, all week, to stay here with me.""Uh." Rush frowned, and then squinted at David in confusion. "Okay, so. You're rich, handsome, young -- for a one-off, sure, I get hiring someone. But if you want someone around that much, why not just… date someone? A guy like you has to have options.""I don't want the complications of a romantic involvement right now. I want someone who will leave after a week, with no regrets or resentment." David linked his fingers together and stretched out his arms in front of him. "And I enjoyed our time together. You're worth the money.""And how much money would that be?" Rush folded his arms on top of the wall between them. "You want me on call day and night, I've gotta charge you.""Give me a figure.""Five nights. Days too. Uh. ...Six thousand gil?"David pursed his lips. "Five times six is only thirty. Three thousand gil, in other words.""But you want days too.""Four thousand," said David. If he paid too high a price for this whim -- and he had plans that would involve paying for more than just Rush's time -- then he'd have to dip into Athlum's treasury, instead of funding it from his own pockets, and he would rather not have to wrestle with the ethics of that use of government funds."Five thousand," countered Rush."Done."Rush's eyes went wide. "Holy crap, you're serious. Holy crap.""Is that a yes?"--Dave had gone off to do whatever he did during the day, leaving Rush in this palatial set of rooms with a pile of food and a set of vague instructions on what Dave actually wanted from him for the rest of the week.Rush stared at the heavy pouch Dave had handed to him."Buy a weapon and some armour today," said Dave, lightly. "I'll need you to play bodyguard for me at a dinner later.""Wait, you're hiring me for guardwork? But--""I'm hiring you for the nights, too." Dave had been piling up his huge stack of paperwork. "But I won't keep you idle and bored all day, and I do need someone to escort me tonight.""What kind of stuff should I--""Whatever suits you." Dave had flashed him one of those swift, flickering smiles of his. "Tula Street is where you'll find suitable equipment, I suspect.""Dave?""Hm?""I'd probably have stayed for a lot less."Dave had straightened up, his arms full of papers. "And I'd certainly have paid more."Rush had better let Khrynia know the situation, so she didn't freak out over him being missing, and he could give her rent money too. Then he could head back this way, drop by Tula Street -- the equipment there'd always been out of his price range before, it was going to be so weird going there with actual money to burn. He guessed it made sense, though; Dave was clearly an important guy, and his guard wouldn't be using cheap pot-metal swords from the slums.He set that pouch aside, and sprawled back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This week would net him six thousand gil, in total. Even if he paid off rent for a month, that left a lot of money. He could sign up for a weapons course with accreditation at the end, get himself a guild registration, be set up to really pursue the career he'd told Dave about. And he'd still have enough to set Khrynia off on the travels she'd always talked about.Man.Well, first things first.Khrynia wasn't at their tiny shared place, and Rush couldn't even find his key to get in. He tracked her down to the cafe where he sometimes picked up shifts, and then had to wait around for a while until the boss let her take a break. He was pretty antsy; carrying as much money as he had on him was really weird."So you're telling me that a gorgeous guy hired you all night to fool around with him in a fancy apartment?" Khrynia asked, before Rush had managed to even finish his explanation, her eyes wide. "OMG. I officially hate you.""That's only the start." Rush said. He'd hauled Khrynia out the back into the grubby little yard behind the cafe; he really didn't want everyone overhearing, or seeing as he handed her a pouch stuffed with enough gil for the next two weeks of rent. "He wants me to stay all week, too."He tried not to sound too smug, and mostly failed. Khrynia, to his surprise, didn't smack him on the arm like he expected, she just inspected his face carefully for a moment before she folded her arms and said, "huh.""That's all you have to say, huh?""Well. He's cute, and rich, and treats you decent. It sounds like a dream. Just… don't go getting attached? He's a customer, not a boyfriend.""I know that." Rush rolled his eyes. "He doesn't even live here. He just wants someone who won't be clingy when he leaves, I think. And he's getting his money out of me. Actually, he wants me to stand guard duty at some dinner tonight.""Huh. So he doesn't just want you for your pretty face, huh?" Khrynia smiled, and then she gasped. "Oh! You should totally borrow that orb I bought.""You don't mind?""Nah." Khrynia fumbled in her handbag for a moment, then brought out the orb. "Here."Rush tucked the precious thing away in his now much-lighter purse, and let Khrynia go back to her shift.Tula Street was way fancier than Rush remembered. A couple of stalls out on the street had equipment, and he peered thoughtfully at them. He wasn't really sure what weapon to buy, really. Swords, probably -- nice and versatile, and his dagger knowledge might have a little relevancy. He fingered the hilt wrap on a katana, thoughtfully. So many options. Did he want one big sword, or two smaller ones, or combine one with a shield? He really needed to play around with combinations to get a feel for them."Hands off the merchandise, punk."Rush drew his hand back, startled. There were two girls behind the counter, both dressed like… well, a little like Khrynia when she was really determined to get customers, if he was honest. There was a lot of skin. The black-haired one looked friendly enough, but the white-haired one was sneering at him in obvious disgust."Yeah, I mean you," she said. "Get yer filthy hands off the goods, asshole. They're not for you.""I can pay," said Rush, confused by the aggressive response. Didn't they want customers?The black-haired one, still smiling, shook her head. "Sorry, hun. You look sweet enough and all, but we can't let our goods be bought by any old street trash.""Yeah, this shit's classy." The white-haired one sniffed. "For real fighters.""So you're saying that if I tried to buy this sword right now, you wouldn't take my money?""Look, honey." The black-haired woman's smile became sweeter, a mockery of pleasantness, and she leant forward in a way that Khrynia would have envied. "You could be the finest warrior in Elysion. But to me you look like you just came from the slums, and like you'll go back there soon enough. If we sell to people like you, more like you will come up here. It's just not desirable. You understand?""So, like my sister said," the other woman said, mirroring the pose with a sneer. "Piss off, whoreboy."Rush's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?""No," they said, in unison, their expressions still set in a smile and a scowl.Rush looked around them; the owner of the armory stall next to them looked away pointedly as Rush tried to catch his eye, as did the herbalist further down. Rush looked down at himself; sure, this was what he'd wear to pick up customers, but, shit, it covered more skin than both the outfits of these girls put together. The shopkeepers around here were really so snooty they wouldn't even sell him a sword? What the hell was wrong with them?He turned on his heel, and strode away, stiff-backed. Screw them. There were other shops in Elysion; maybe he'd go up to the temple district and browse there. People closer to temples had a duty not to be assholes to others on the basis of appearance, right?But… maybe Dave had a nicer shirt he could borrow to go to them in. Yeah. Dave wouldn't mind, he bet. He headed back to the Embassy.The guard outside had changed, he noticed, but didn't stop him entering. He headed up the staircase and made a beeline for the elevator up to Dave's apartment and pushed the button to call it.And a man with an amazing moustache stepped into his path, frowning. "Excuse me, sir, where are you going?""Up," Rush said, confused."No, sir, I mean, where in the Embassy are you expected? Do you have an appointment? I can have one of our people escort you to the appropriate office."Oh, right. This guy was making sure he wasn't lost. "No, I'm staying here. With Dave."The man's expression didn't alter from his polite frown of confusion. "Dave?""Er." Rush thought, frantically. "...Lord Dave?"The lift arrived, and the attendant from last night peered out curiously. He smiled at Rush in obvious recognition."He knows me," Rush said, to the moustached man, desperately. "He does. He knows, I was here last night, upstairs.""Yes sir," the attendant confirmed. "He stayed in the ambassador's quarters with Lord David overnight."The moustached man's expression melted into a smile of sly comprehension. "Oh, you're a friend of the marquis?"Wait, what. David was a marquis? Wasn't that… a noble rank, like, a military ruler or something? Whoa. "Yes?""Ah, well now." The man looked him up and down, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm... surprised, and not a little envious, but… surely you were only a temporary friend of his, no?""No, um. I'll be here all week." Rush felt the back of his neck heat in sudden embarrassment; geez, did he really look so cheap that everyone in the upper districts could tell what he did for money? "You can ask him when he gets back, if you want. Can I go upstairs now?"The man raised a hand, and then gestured behind the counter. "Just a second. Step into my office for a moment, will you?"Rush sagged in defeat. "Fine."The little room he was let into was less fancy than he'd have thought, considering the little sign saying 'manager' on the door. A couple of worn chairs, a little desk, and a window that looked out on the blank wall of the building next door."Lord David is a very important man," the manager said, gesturing for Rush to sit down. "You must understand that all the staff here are very protective of him, and his privacy.""Sure," Rush said, squirming. "I'm not going to go telling everyone what he's hired me for, if that's what you mean.""I would hope not." The man narrowed his eyes. "In fact, as far as everyone outside this embassy is concerned, you're here as nothing more than, I don't know…""His bodyguard," Rush muttered. "That's what he's telling people.""His bodyguard." The man raised a dubious eyebrow. "Well, perhaps we can find you something that makes you look more the part than your current clothing does.""I tried," said Rush, feeling a renewed sense of irritation at the girls in Tula Street. "I had money, and those bitches still wouldn't sell to me."The man blinked, startled. "I'm sorry?""I went to Tula Street. Dave wanted me to buy armour, weapons, whatever so I can actually be a bodyguard for him. But apparently they don't sell to street trashlike me.""I see." The man's moustache twitched, and he smiled with real warmth. "Well, darling, luckily, I think I can help you there."--Rush stared up at the sign above the shop, his heart sinking. This was an extremely fancy-looking shop, aimed at mercenaries who'd already climbed up the guild rankings. He wouldn't have dreamed of trying this place at the best of times. The armour in the window didn't even have prices on it.He braced himself, and entered."Holy--"This place was like some kind of weaponry wet dream made real; every wall was decorated with beautiful instruments of attack and defense. He turned, gawping. There were shields hanging above, glittering in shades of bronze, crimson and silver. They were emblazoned in dozens of different designs, and he wondered how you decided which to use."What do you want, kid?"There was a woman behind the counter at the back, all dressed in black and red and purple, with an oversized bonnet topping it all. Rush took out the sealed letter that the embassy manager had handed him, and held it up hopefully."A message?" The woman came out from behind the counter and strode towards him purposefully; Rush's attention was immediately arrested by the incredible purple boots she was wearing. She snatched the letter out of his hand, tore it open, and read it. Then she looked at Rush, then back at the letter, and then she grinned. It wasn't a very nice grin, somehow."Alright then, boy," she said, tucking the letter into her sleeve. "I'm Nora. Izard says you need dressing and equipping.""Yes.""What weapons can you handle?""I… don't really know? I'm going to be a bodyguard.""Those come in a bunch of flavours," Nora said, with a snort. "But I get your drift. Let's start you with something light, then, in case you're standing around for hours."Rush bent down, and pulled out his daggers, placing them on the table. "I use these, at the moment.""Not bad, for what they are," Nora said, leaning down to inspect, though she didn't actually touch them. "You keep a good edge on them. Want a sword or two, then?""Yeah, I was thinking that." Rush turned, looking around the store thoughtfully. Light scattered from a hundred deadly points and edges. "But I can try anything, right?""Within reason. And not the stupid gold-plated crap I keep for noble scions with more style than sense. You have a budget, right?"Rush pulled out the purse Dave had given him, and handed it over. Nora weighed it, thoughtfully, in her hand, and nodded to herself. "Alright. If you lay hands on anything you can't afford, I'll tell you not to bother before you break your heart over it. And I'm cutting you a discount, anyway, for what it's worth. Anything to put one in the eye of those two out there.""...I need armour too.""Weapon first, boy." Nora seemed to be finding him amusing, at least. She reached up, and unhooked a fierce-looking blade-topped pole, hooked at the end and with two sharp barbs near the base of the blade. She held it out in front of her, her hands set shoulder's-width apart on the pole. "Heft that for a moment."She tossed it to him, and he managed to catch it before it tumbled to the floor. He approximated her previous grip on it, then frowned. It felt unbalanced. He moved his hands further apart, for more stability, and twisted the pole around and then sliced the blade upwards in a vague guess of what an attack with it might be."Good instincts," Nora said. "Pikes and suchlike are common for guards. You can rest one end on the floor to take the weight, useful for standing around. And if you need to hurt without poking holes in someone, you can use the blunt end. In battle, you're going to both slice and stab. The length gives you reach, and you can block with the staff."Rush swished the pole around a bit, trying to get a feel for the range of motion. "Feels a bit clumsy to me.""Mm. You have any arts?""Not yet." Rush shifted his grip so he could hold his weapon one-handed, and dug in his pouch to let the glow of the amber orb shine out for a moment. "But I can learn.""Hexes, huh. That it?" Nora reached out, and tugged the pole from him before he could answer with more than a nod. "I don't think it's worth trying you on pure rods and wands, then. Other end of the scale is clubs and hammers, and I don't think that'll work either. Let's try… an axe, hm? If you ask nicely I might even let you go hack up a pell or two out back."Rush glanced at the vast, metre-wide axe on the wall behind the counter, and grinned in anticipation.--Rush drifted back into the embassy, bags and case slung over his shoulder, beaming widely. The manager -- Izard, Rush remembered -- intercepted him at the foot of the grand staircase, quickly, glancing over his shoulder at the small crowd of people at the desk upstairs."I got a sword," Rush said, grinning. "And this set of armour; shit, it's really cool, too, and--""Yes, yes. And why aren't you wearing it right now?""Oh." Rush looked down at himself, then up at the guests mingling above. "Er. I guess that would have been smart, huh."Izard planted his hands on his hips, and sighed long-sufferingly. "Do you know how to put all your armour on, sweetie?""Er." Rush thought about it. There were a lot of buckles and straps involved. "Not entirely."Izard covered one hand with his face, and then waved his other hand weakly in the air. "Go. Quickly now, just go and don't look shifty about it. I will send someone up to help you. Just… go.""You're the best embassy manager ever.""Yes dear, I know. Just make sure Lord David knows too, alright?" Notes: I know, I toned down Khrynia. That is because her style of canon dialogue is really hard to sustain without wanting to cry.(Soon: more weaponry porn!) Category:Fanfiction Category:The Last Remnant Category:Grinning Category:Livin' The Fairytale Category:Rush Sykes Category:David Nassau Category:Adults Category:Fan Fiction